Changes
by angela1997
Summary: In her eyes Austin was all she needed now. And in his eyes she was all he'd ever want. The term love in a hopeless place didn't even begin to describe them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Ironically enough the first one she encountered was her father, Lester. In all honesty she'd always thought that when the world went to hell she'd at least have her father. Sadly though, that was not the case as she was suddenly forced to drive a pen through her father's pale lifeless eye. But that was months ago, when there were just a few of them, when it was controllable. Before the swarms started.

Now it was just her and Austin. Trish and Dez had stayed with them for a while but then some sort of unspoken agreement occured between them and they up and sprinted. Last they'd heard both and been attacked by the herd. So yea it was just her and Austin living in the Mall of Miami. They had banded together and neither had been infected yet despite the odds. Realistically they shouldn't have survived. They should've been the first to go.

What with Ally weighing in at a slight 98 pounds she shouldn't have been able to swing a baseball bat and knock one of THEIR heads off. With her emotional instability she logically SHOULDN'T have been able to put her father down. She shouldn't have been able towatch her friends turn. She shouldn't have been able to watch Trish and Dez leave. She shouldn't have been able to watch the world end. But she could.

And Austin? Hell Austin was still a kid at heart. But when he first heard the news reports and saw his mom and dad turn he sure as hell grew up fast. And suddenly his main concern was making sure Ally was okay. So yea he went a litttle crazy running down the streets taking THEM out with a chop of his knife. And when he showed up he found her clustered on the top of the stairs staring down at the body of her dad, he stopped caring about anything else afterwards. He didn't give a damn about anyone or anything but her. So he jogged to the top of the steps and craddled her in his arms until THEY overan the store and Austin and Ally were forced to fight their way through. Austin grew up to save Ally.

They had been forced to make sacrifices like pancakes and pickles and hot showers, but it didn't matter to either of them. In her eyes Austin was all she needed now. And in his eyes she was all he'd ever want. The term love in a hopeless place didn't even begin to describe them. Shockingly they were content even slightly happy with how they were living despite the constant air of threat surrounding them. They're gaurd was never down. fter Sonic Boom had been tken over they'd moved to the Bed Bath and Beyond. They'd leave for supplies only and never ever ever did they go anywhere alone. The day it happened they were just returning from on of their scavenging missions.

"Austin?" She'd said as she remade their 'bed'.

"Yea Als?"

"What's gunna happen to us?" She asked looking up at him with her huge doe eyes.

"What do you mean?" He replied walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I mean are we gunna die?"

"Als if we were gunna die we'd have done it by now."

"Does that mean we're gunna have to repopulated the Earth though?" She asked eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"No Ally." He replied chuckling. She smiled at the vibrations radiating through his chest. It was nice to hear his laugh it'd been so long since they'd last laughed.

"Als?" He asked once they'd sobered up.

"Yea?"  
"No matter what happens, no matter what the outcomes may be we'll make it through this together okay?"

"Okay." She answered reaching up to kiss him lightly before suddenly freezing like a deer in the headlights."Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked. She started again. "That. That noise. It sounds like-"

"Shit."

THEY'D broken down the door.

* * *

**A/N Idek where this came from...Too much caffiene and Walking Dead reruns I guess. Also can you guys help me decide on what to use for a cover photo on my stories? Review if I didn't scare you off within the first paragraph... Thanks in advance**


End file.
